


Doll

by Promarvelfangirl (ProMarvelFanGirl)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: College AU, F/M, Fluff, Pining, Surfer AU, surfer!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 03:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProMarvelFanGirl/pseuds/Promarvelfangirl
Summary: You have the best summer of your life





	Doll

Your summer had been perfect, you were back for the summer after your first year of college.  You had almost perfect grades but hadn’t really got to experience any of the parties or boys. You had been determined that this summer that would change.  Your first day back you immediately headed to the beach ready to spend the day reading and soaking in some rays. 

 

What you got, however was a new infatuation.  The beach had been taken over by a large group of guys, none of them seeming to have normal names.  They all called each other by some nick name. All of them buff and good looking, they seemed to always be on the beach or in the water on their surfer boards.  You figured they were some sort of beach bums, but they all seem to go home to houses at night. 

 

It took you the entire first week of summer to get up enough nerve to talk to them.  You eventually had weaseled your way into their little group. You weren’t arm candy, that was for sure, more like a kid sister or mascot to them.  You wished you were arm candy. There were only two other girls in the group, they had commanded the respect of the men and acted as such. 

 

There were two leaders of the group, Iron Man and Captain America.  They held the respect of the others and decided who was allowed in the group.   After weaseling your way in, you had convinced them to teach you how to surf. Three weeks after the start of the summer holiday, you were just as good at surfing as most of the others. 

 

“Hey Doll why don’t you get us some hotdogs huh?”  You roll your eyes as White Wolf or Bucky, called out to you.  You knew the other people on the beach thought him calling you doll was some sort of endearment, but it was your nickname.  Cap had told you when you were sworn in (with a coconut on your head and the guys dancing like idiots around you), that you had no name you’d be forever known as Doll.  You were annoyed at the nickname you received but, Falcon had assured you it came from a place of love. 

 

Widow, the gorgeous redhead who all the men stared at, had told you it suited you, you assumed she meant it as a compliment, but you weren’t sure.  Widow and you had become sort of friends, she never let the guys get too mean with their teasing, but still trying to lighten you up. She had been the first to notice your little crush on Cap.  You couldn’t believe she had actually  _ encouraged _ you to make a move on him.  You, of course, had given her a look of disbelief and grabbed your board only to head into the water.

 

You quit reminiscing and look over at the line at the food truck and turn back to Bucky, “Why don’t you get off your lazy butt and get it yourself.”

 

Bucky looked shocked while Widow gave a satisfied smile.  She loved it when you refused to let the boys push you around.  You walk up to the small beach shack the boys had made, and grabbed your surfboard that was laying up against the side of the building.

 

“Aww come on Doll don’t leave cause he’s an idiot”  Iron man moaned, you knew he was only annoyed because the water was too flat to surf any good waves today.  You look around the beach noticing how most people had gone home for dinner, most of the gang had left for the night leaving only Bucky, Iron Man, Widow, and Hulk around.

 

Come to think of it you hadn’t seen Cap around at all today.  Before you could stop yourself you nudge Bucky, who was laying on the sand reading a science magazine, “Where’s Cap at?”

 

Bucky pushed your foot away and looked at you with raised eyebrows, “Doin’ somethin’ for his ma, apparently he’s gonna have some hot date tomorrow.”  

 

“Oh”  You look around and meet Widow’s sympathetic eye, and you grab your board once again, only this time instead of heading home, you head to the water.

 

You jump on your board and paddle out some, there are no waves so you take your time and allow yourself to lose focus, just paddling and thinking.  

 

Your and Cap’s relationship had grown and you had tried to get him to notice you, even going as far as allowing Natasha to make you up and pick out your swimsuit.  The blue one piece she had chosen had made you feel as if you were the hottest woman on the planet and yet Cap still didn’t notice your blatant flirting. “You look different”  was all he had said.

 

Luckily for you none of the boys had noticed your little crush, so you figured it wasn’t a complete waste, since there was no humiliation.  Now he was going on a date and you had lost your chance. There was only two weeks left of summer and you would head back to NYU for school.  The gang had all agreed that next summer you would all meet on the beach and begin the summer over together. You had never thought you would miss people calling you Doll, but you would go back to Y/n while at school, that was going to be weird.

 

Sitting out in the middle of the ocean you look back towards the beach taking in the shack and your friends all sitting around, you were sure gonna miss them.  You catch sight of a guy running down the beach you immediately recognize as Cap. You realize he is running toward the shack pointing out to you. 

 

You watch as he grabs Bucky’s surfboard and runs to the water paddling towards you quickly.  You can’t hear what everyone is yelling, but you know it must be bad. You look around and realized why everyone is so freaked out.  

 

You were so deep in thought out in the ocean straddling your board, that you hadn’t seen the cool grey fin that had been swimming around you.  You knew then you were in big trouble, and you look out to where Cap was paddling toward you. You put your legs up so nothing was in the water, and call out to him, “GO BACK PLEASE! I’LL BE FINE! GO BACK!”

 

Cap had ignored you and continued paddling as quickly as he could toward you, once he got close, he threw the ankle strap of his board to you, “Hold on Doll, you’re gonna be alright, I got ya.”

 

You said nothing and kept your eyes focused on the shadow below you.  Cap pulled you back to the shore where Iron Man and Hulk patted him on the back, while Bucky picked you up bridal style and ran up to the shack. 

 

Bucky wrapped a towel around you and realized why, you had been shaking.  Cap came to the shack and sat beside you, seemingly looking you over for any injuries.  You had never seen him looked so concerned, “Sure you’re okay Doll?”

 

You take in his blue eyes as they bore into yours and everything hits you at once and the tears start flowing down your cheeks.  The shark, summer ending, Cap going on a date. It was all too much. You jump up quickly and grab your things running up the beach to your car, leaving your board behind.  You hear Widow and Cap call out to you, but you don’t acknowledge them you just keep running.

 

You don’t tell your parents about the shark or the true reason you have tear tracks on your face when they question you.  You just tell them it was a long day and you want some rest. Before they let you go, you mother asks a favor of you, “Y/n I connected with an old friend of mine and her son is home from college too.  In fact he goes to NYU as well. I was thinking you two should go to dinner tomorrow and just get to know each other a bit.”

 

The look on your mother’s face said there was no option and you would be going on a date.  It was just as well. You had no intention of going to the beach tomorrow. 

 

\---

 

The next evening found you wearing a dark blue dress.  You were putting the finishing touches on your outfit when you heard the doorbell ring.  You could hear your mother’s voice and another deep voice along with your father’s. 

 

“So Steve, your mother tells me you’re studying architecture, well that must be interesting.  Y/n is studying art history, I’m surprised you two haven’t met before.”

 

You hear  _ Steve _ give her a confirming answer and you make your way down the stairs.  You turn the corner into the living room catching sight of the boy taking you out, he has broad shoulders and is wearing a blue button up that you notice stretches along his obviously chiseled back.  He sure didn’t look like an architect student from behind. 

 

As you open your mouth to greet him, he turns around, your mouth falls open and his eyes widen comically.  STEVE was CAP, CAP was STEVE. You were going on a date with your dream man who wasn’t some beach bum surfer, but a guy who went to your college!

 

Steve looks stunned for a moment before he gives you a small half smile, “Hi”

 

You know you are still wearing your stunned expression, when you let out a breathless “Hey”

 

Your mother takes your shocked looks to be ones of true love and begins pushing the two of you out of the door.  Steve opens the car door for you and you slide in, he quickly runs to the other side and gets in as well. 

 

Steve lets out a cough breaking the silence, “So, uh, your names Y/n?”

 

You glance at him, noticing he hasn’t even started the car yet, “Yep, Steve? it’s a nice name, suits you.”

 

Steve lets out a huff of laughter, “I can’t believe it.  I can’t believe my - our sweet Doll, is my date tonight.”

 

You give him a glare, of course he would think this was hilarious, you were going to be humiliated,  “The guys better not hear about this. All summer I’ve busted my butt and dealt with all the teasing to join your little group and now this, and after yesterday.  There goes my perfect summer.”

 

Steve’s smile fades and he looks panicked for a moment, “No, no!  You don’t understand. We all like you, we want you around,  _ I _ want you around.  I just can’t believe my mom did the one thing I couldn’t manage to do myself this summer.”

 

Your glare having disappeared was replaced with a look of confusion, “What are you talking about?”

 

“I’ve wanted to ask you out since the day we gave you, your name.  I just couldn’t get up the courage. Widow had told me that you liked someone and that I should take a chance, but you’re always around Bucky so I figured it was him.”  Steve looked away from you after he finished speaking, but your hand taking his had him looking toward you again. 

 

“It wasn’t Bucky.  It was you, I just figured you like a girl more like Widow, than me.  I mean I even wore that stupid skin tight bathing suit to get your attention.”  You give him a small smile which he returns, before leaning forward over the center console and reaching out to hold your hand.

 

“Can I kiss you?”  You don’t reply, only meet him in the middle pressing your lips to his.  His lips are soft and you can swear you taste the ocean on them. When the two of you finally part, after a few light pecks, Steve finally places the key in the ignition and starts the car.

 

“Doll? Will you go on a date with me?”

 

“Sure thing Cap”

 

He takes your hand in his and presses a kiss to your knuckles.  You give him a wide grin and squeeze his hand a bit, before looking out the window as you pass by the beach.  You loved summer, but now, you couldn’t wait to go back to school.

  
  



End file.
